buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukai Kaze ni Fight!
Fight Against the Wind! '(Mukai Kaze ni Fight!) ' is the 1st ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight X, which is performed by Kinoshita Ayana.An english version which is also performed by her is used in the dub. CD The single will be released on July 6, 2017 in Japan. All copies come with a Batzz the Thunder Storm card. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 向い風にファイト！ 君が走ってゆく 石ころだらけの道で つまづいても 向い風にファイト！ 君なら大丈夫 夢みた日 挑戦はもう始まってるの 涙ふいて見あげた夜空に 何百倍の 何千倍の 星が輝いていた 駆け抜けて つかまえて 見たこともない奇跡を 負けないで 泣かないで 勇気をだして じぶんが思ってるより君はずっと強いはずだから さあ キミ史上最高の未来へ 向い風にエール！ 君の汗が光る また傷だらけになって 日が暮れても 向い風にエール！ 君なら大冒険 ジタバタするってあきらめないことだよね “知らない”で出来ているこの世界 何万倍も 何億倍も 広がってくよ New World 駆け抜けて つかまえて まぶしいほどの明日を 負けないで 泣かないで 勇気をみせて 気づいてないけど誰も仲間がいて強くなれるから きっと キミ史上最強のドラマへ 駆け抜けて つかまえて 見たこともない奇跡を 負けないで 泣かないで 勇気をだして 駆け抜けて つかまえて まぶしいほどの明日を 負けないで 泣かないで 勇気をみせて じぶんが思ってるより君はずっと強いはずだから さあ キミ史上最高の未来へ |-|Romaji= Mukaikaze ni faito! Kimi ga hashitte yuku Ishikoro darake no michi de tsuma zui te mo Mukaikaze ni faito! Kimi nara daijōbu Yumemi ta hi chōsen wa mō hajimatteru no Namida fui te miage ta yozora ni Nan hyaku bai no nan sen bai no hoshi ga kagayai te i ta Kakenuke te tsukamae te Mi ta koto mo nai kiseki o Make nai de naka nai de Yūki o dashi te Ji bun ga omotteru yori kimi wa zutto tsuyoi hazu da kara Sā kimi shijō saikō no mirai e Mukaikaze ni ēru! Kimi no ase ga hikaru Mata kizu darake ni natte hi ga kure te mo Mukaikaze ni ēru! Kimi nara dai bōken Jitabata suru tte akirame nai koto da yo ne "shira nai" de deki te iru kono sekai Nan man bai mo nan oku bai mo hirogatte ku yo New World Kakenuke te tsukamae te Mabushii hodo no ashita o Make nai de naka nai de Yūki o mise te Kizuite nai kedo dare mo nakama ga i te tsuyoku nareru kara Kitto kimi shijō saikyō no dorama e Kakenuke te tsukamae te Mi ta koto mo nai kiseki o Make nai de naka nai de Yūki o dashi te Kakenuke te tsukamae te Mabushii hodo no ashita o Make nai de naka nai de Yūki o mise te Ji bun ga omotteru yori kimi wa zutto tsuyoi hazu da kara Sā kimi shijō saikō no mirai e |-|English= You go and go, and never give in. Against the wind, you'll keep on running. Even when you stumble, and fall over rocks, you'll never stop fighting. You go and go, and never give up. I know that you will always be fine. The moment you dreamed has finally come. Your challenge has now begun. When in the darkness and you wanna cry, look at the sky. 'Cause you'll see a hundred, or a thousand times more shining stars that turn your tears into smiles. Just keep running through and reaching out to the miracles that no one's ever seen yet. And don't give in now. Just hold your tears now You've got the courage in you. I believe that you are so much stronger than you would ever think. So let's go into the future now, 'cause the greatest ever is waiting just for you. Gallery C8SSv7EUQAAByEP.jpg C8SSv7FVwAAg_Wn.jpg C8SSv7EUMAA2yrs.jpg X ed.png C8SSv7MUQAA2eo3.jpg Video Category:Song